


Прибавление в семействе

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Professions, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Параллельно с колледжем устраиваясь на подработку стажером в пожарное отделение, в котором работал близкий друг отца, Тайга и подумать не мог, что первым, кого он спасет из огня, окажется...Было написано на ФБ-2015.





	Прибавление в семействе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/gifts).



Коридор был очень длинным, с холодными бетонными стенами, рядами одинаковых бронированных дверей и с извилистыми металлическими трубами под потолком. Через равные промежутки висели круглые желтоватые лампы и лихорадочно мигали, погружая отдельные участки коридора в непроглядный мрак.

Тайга ощущал себя, словно в хоррорной компьютерной игре — только с полным погружением, как в каком-нибудь 5D, с осязанием и запахами. Тяжелая куртка давила на плечи, ограничивая подвижность, из-за плотных рукавиц плохо гнулись пальцы. Он подергал очередную запертую дверь, на всякий случай прислушался — изнутри не доносилось ни звука — и двинулся дальше.

Его шаги порождали гулкое эхо, прыгавшее от стены к стене. Издалека, словно из другого мира, доносился смутный гул голосов и завывание пожарной сирены.

Очередная лампа заискрила прямо над головой, и Тайга выругался, отскакивая в сторону. Хорошо, что стандартное защитное обмундирование включает каску!

Почему электричество в здании до сих пор не отрубили? Ведь по предварительной версии причиной возгорания стало именно короткое замыкание.

Рация на поясе неожиданно расплевалась помехами, издала протяжный писк, а потом спросила бодрым знакомым голосом:

— Кагами, как обстановка?

Тайга неуклюже нащупал нужную кнопку, маленькую и скользкую, надавил и поспешил заверить:

— Все в порядке, Сатоши-сан! Я проверил первый этаж, осталось два помещения. Пока все чисто!

Сквозь помехи послышался тяжелый вздох, и начальник бригады повторил раз в третий за сегодняшний день:

— Хорошо, но не вздумай там геройствовать на пустом месте!

Рация снова замолчала. Тайга нахмурился, пытаясь вытереть щекотно струившийся по лбу пот. То, что он новичок, совсем не значит, что его нужно так опекать! Это ведь даже уже не первый его вызов, он помогал тушить пожар в торговом центре на прошлой неделе и отлично справился со своей задачей! А здесь — всего лишь небольшой фитнес-клуб, в котором вечером было на удивление немного посетителей, да и те успели благополучно эвакуироваться до прибытия пожарных… проверить здание изнутри — чистая формальность, пока часть бригады занимается основным очагом возгорания.

Внизу огня еще не было, только кое-где змеились над полом черные струи дыма, и пахло гарью, — пожар охватил верхний этаж и оттуда голодным жадным зверем торопливо полз вниз. Перекрытия в здании были крепкие, вряд ли стоит опасаться обрушения, хотя лучше бы все же поторопиться.

Тайга широко расправил плечи и уверенно толкнул последнюю дверь в конце коридора — она была слегка приоткрыта. Замер на пороге, быстро озираясь. Небольшое помещение с ярко-оранжевыми стенами, ряды круглых столиков, прилавок, витрина с выпечкой, большой автоматический холодильник с рядами разноцветных пластиковых бутылок. Кафетерий, что ли? Похоже, Тайга зашел через черный ход: в противоположной стене была широкая стеклянная дверь, над которой висел колокольчик с привязанной к язычку фудой. На потолке знакомо мигали лампы.

Тайга еще раз огляделся, убеждаясь, что никакой перепуганный посетитель не прячется под одним из столов, и решительно направился к стеклянной двери.

И едва не споткнулся на ровном месте, подскочил и испуганно вскрикнул, ощутив, как вдруг замерло сердце.

Потому что увидел монстра.

Возле витрины из-под опрокинутой металлической стойки с прессой медленно выползало нечто черное, бесформенно-зловещее, с торчащими лезвиями острых ушей. Демонические глаза вспыхивали желтым светом каждый раз, когда мигала лампа, и этот тяжелый жуткий взгляд приморозил Тайгу к полу, лишил возможности шевелиться.

А потом тварь зарычала — низко, протяжно, угрожающе вибрируя горлом.

И гавкнула.

Тайга снова подскочил на месте и, не удержавшись, смачно выругался. Хорошо, что рация выключена… Выключена ведь? Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь из бригады случайно стал свидетелем его позорного страха!

— Тупая псина, ты меня сейчас чуть до инфаркта не довела!!! — рявкнул он, крепко стискивая кулаки и изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться.

Все хорошо, он не в компьютерном хорроре, единственная реальная опасность здесь — оставшийся где-то на четвертом этаже пожар…

Пес — огромный, черный, с вытянутой острой мордой и мощной широкой грудью — заскреб когтистыми лапами, разбрасывая рассыпанные по полу журналы, но выбраться из-под придавившего его груза не смог. Снова пристально посмотрел на человека и молча оскалил устрашающие и очень белые зубы. Которые было крайне легко представить красными.

Тайга заставил себя сделать медленный глубокий вдох, чуть не закашлявшись от дыма, и так же медленно выдохнуть. Откуда здесь вообще собака?! Привел кто-то из посетителей фитнес-клуба? Или это бесхозный бродяга, пробравшийся в кафетерий на запах еды? Из-за мигающих ламп не получалось разглядеть, есть ли на нем ошейник.

Тайга повел плечами, снова вдохнул и сделал осторожный шаг к витрине:

— Так. Спокойно. Спокойно.

Пес оскалился сильнее и весь подобрался, словно готовясь к прыжку, но продолжал молчать.

По лбу снова заструился пот, но теперь уже холодный. Этот пес был жутко похож на того, который покусал Тайгу в детстве. Черная зловещая и зубастая тень долго потом преследовала его в кошмарах, молча и неумолимо, загоняла куда-нибудь в угол, давала забраться на столб или на забор… а потом, когда впереди уже брезжил шанс на спасение, демон резко стаскивал жертву за ногу вниз и впивался в горло. Тайга каждый раз просыпался с воплем ужаса и дрожал еще часа два. Даже Тацуя, который поначалу посмеивался над его фобией, проникся искренним сочувствием после того, как случайно стал свидетелем последствий одного такого кошмара, и каждый раз при виде чьей-нибудь собаки старался встать между ней и Тайгой.

Пес опять зарычал, и большого труда стоило не сделать шаг назад. Тайга прекрасно осознавал, что его боязнь собак в большинстве случаев нерациональна, и последнее время даже вроде бы научился с ней справляться.

Он наконец приблизился, опустился на колени среди журналов и осторожно протянул руку. Пес зарычал громче и предостерегающе клацнул зубами в каком-то сантиметре от пальцев Тайги.

Тот тут же отдернул руку и, не удержавшись, прорычал в ответ:

— Да я помочь тебе хочу!

Надо было что-то делать, и желательно — как можно быстрее: дыма внизу становилось все больше, да и Сатоши-сан наверняка снова попытается выйти на связь, если Тайга не покинет здание через пять минут.

В конце концов, чем он рискует? Пусть даже обезумевший от боли и страха пес вцепится ему в руку — все равно не прокусит плотную ткань защитной куртки. А если вдруг все же прокусит — не такая страшная травма, огонь куда страшнее и опаснее.

Тайга замер и нахмурился, мрачно разглядывая пса, но при этом стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза — вроде Куроко говорил, что собаки воспринимают это как вызов… Так, а что еще он говорил полезного про обращение с собаками? Хорошо бы его сюда, он бы точно знал, что стоит делать в такой ситуации — собаки беспрекословно его слушались и всегда были рады исполнить любой приказ…

Но нет, ни в коем случае, еще чего не хватало! Тайга никогда в жизни не хотел бы увидеть Куроко в охваченном огнем здании! От одной мысли внутри все похолодело, и немедленно захотелось позвонить и убедиться, что все в порядке.

Тайга прерывисто выдохнул, поняв, что успел до боли стиснуть кулаки, снова посмотрел на насторожившегося пса. Ухватился за металлические перекладины стойки и попытался ее осторожно сдвинуть, изо всех сил не думая о блестящих белых клыках в непосредственной близости от себя.

Пес снова зарычал — а потом вдруг словно поперхнулся звуком, издал короткий протяжный скулеж, закатил глаза…

И бесчувственной черной массой рухнул на пол.

— Да ладно, — медленно произнес Тайга. — Да ты издеваешься!

Он что, дыма надышался, что ли?!

— Эй! На руках я тебя не понесу! Сейчас уберу эту штуковину — и сам пойдешь!

Со второй попытки все-таки удалось приподнять и с грохотом отбросить в сторону стойку, но пес даже не пошевелился. Тайга осторожно ткнул его в бок носком ботинка, нависая над зверем и чувствуя себя как-то очень по-дурацки.

И именно в этот момент вдруг погас свет. Очевидно, кто-то из бригады наконец добрался до рубильника. Как вовремя.

Повезло, что на каске для таких случаев специально был предусмотрен фонарик.

Дым струился над полом, густой и призрачный в темноте, и Тайга наконец отмер, наклонился, с кряхтением поднял обмякшую тушу и ринулся к выходу. Да будь оно все проклято!

— Только посмей мне теперь сдохнуть, тупая псина!!! — раздраженно прорычал он, плечом толкая дверь.

Сквозь куртку он руками ощущал, что сердце еще бьется и пес дышит, но все равно чувствовал себя преступно опоздавшим.

Чистый от дыма вечерний воздух ворвался в легкие, как удар. Тайга едва не споткнулся на крыльце, бешено озираясь и тщетно уговаривая себя успокоиться. Увидел на площадке перед зданием своих и поспешил к ним, еще не зная, что сказать и как вообще себя вести. И едва не столкнулся с Мозуке, одним из их бригады, который тоже выходил из здания. И нес на руках очень симпатичную девушку в спортивном топе и обтягивающих бриджах.

Тайга перехватил собаку поудобней и мрачно подумал, что совсем не против провалиться сейчас под землю.

Мозуке окинул его удивленным взглядом и ухмыльнулся, протянув:

— Да, приятель, похоже, мне с уловом повезло больше!

Девушка, которая совсем не выглядела испуганной, негромко хихикнула.

Тайга на мгновение прикрыл глаза, мысленно готовясь к насмешкам остальных. Будто мало того, что над ним все вечно подшучивают за «пожар на голове»!

Параллельно с колледжем устраиваясь на подработку стажером в пожарное отделение, в котором работал Сатоши-сан, близкий друг отца, Тайга и подумать не мог, что первым, кого он спасет из огня, окажется здоровенный черный пес.

На улице тот подозрительно быстро пришел в себя, но спускаться на землю отказался и рычал при каждой попытке поставить его на лапы. Объективно он не мог весить так уж много, но по ощущениям таскать на руках того же Куроко было гораздо легче. А эта наглая черная тварь еще и самодовольно ухмылялась, приподняв верхнюю губу над белыми клыками! И выражение собачьей морды вдруг показалось таким знакомым, таким раздражающим и заносчивым, что Тайга от неожиданной догадки едва не уронил пса на асфальт и потрясенно воскликнул:

— Да ты… ты просто Ахомине какой-то!

* * *

Из питомника Тайга, вымотавшийся, грязный и совершенно замороченный, торопливо отправил короткую смску: «Прости, ужинай без меня».

Ответ пришел через секунду: «Я подожду».

Сразу после этого их позвали в кабинет на осмотр, так что написать что-либо еще Тайга не успел — это довольно трудно сделать, когда жонглируешь немаленькой и не самой дружелюбной собакой.

В итоге дома он оказался уже после полуночи, на лестничной клетке похлопал по карманам и с досадой обнаружил, что забыл ключи в раздевалке в пожарной части. Вздохнул, устало потер лоб и надавил на кнопку звонка, чувствуя себя еще более виноватым, чем раньше.

Куроко открыл почти сразу, широко распахнул дверь и замер на пороге, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Тайги, словно что-то искал. От его взгляда, пристального и сосредоточенного, почему-то вдруг стало жарко и стыдно. Куроко ведь наверняка волновался, ждал и, возможно, даже успел надумать себе какие-нибудь ужасы. Хотя вряд ли, конечно, такое поведение для него слишком нерациональное, это сам Тайга жутко переживает каждый раз, когда лично от него ничего не зависит.

За спиной Куроко приветственно гавкнули на два голоса, и Тайга встряхнулся, смущенно отвел взгляд и потянул за поводок, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление. И пробормотал, опасаясь возможной реакции:

— Вот, в общем… как бы… Это Ахомине Второй!

Черный пес с неохотой шагнул вперед, делая вид, что это не Тайга привел его на поводке, а сам он тащил жалкого человека за собой всю дорогу. Замер, посмотрел внизу вверх на Куроко — и неуверенно замахал хвостом.

Тайга даже не удивился.

Удивился ли Куроко при виде внезапного гостя, сказать было трудно, но он отступил в сторону, пропуская их в квартиру, и негромко сказал:

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Что-то в животе Тайги сделало странный кульбит — как происходило каждый раз, когда он слышал эти слова, произнесенные спокойным знакомым голосом, — и он поспешил войти.

И едва не споткнулся, когда ему под ноги кинулся Тецуя Второй, восторженно повизгивая и требуя, чтобы его погладили. Но не успел Тайга отреагировать, как маленький верткий пес заметил гостя и метнулся к нему знакомиться. Ахомине снисходительно позволил себя обнюхать, потом поднял голову — и зарычал.

В дверях комнаты стоял Кагами Второй и тоже рычал, правда, с некоторой нотой удивления и неуверенности.

За минувшие годы он вырос в огромную овчарку-полукровку и внушал уважением одним своим косматым видом. Даже не верилось, что когда-то щенком он легко поместился в велосипедной корзине Такао.

Сначала Кагами Второго забрал себе Мияджи из Шутоку, но у его матери обнаружилась аллергия, так что после долгой беготни в поисках нового хозяина щенка согласилась взять к себе бабушка Куроко. Но каждый раз, когда она куда-то уезжала — а почтенная Куроко-сан очень любила путешествовать, несмотря на преклонный возраст, — пес почему-то оказывался в квартире у Тайги. И в последнее время такое происходило все чаще.

Вот только Тайга про это как-то забыл, когда принял решение притащить домой Ахомине Второго.

И теперь оба пса угрожающе пялились друг на друга и скалили зубы.

А в следующее мгновение Тецуя Второй метнулся между ними, звонко и радостно лая и требуя с ним поиграть, бесконечно счастливый, что у него стало больше товарищей. Псы удивленно уставились на него — и замолчали.

Тайга раздраженно выдохнул и потер лицо ладонями, сдаваясь. И выпалил бессвязные пояснения:

— Я его из огня вытащил, хозяева не нашлись, так что я его хотел в питомник сдать… А там заявили, что мест нет, все переполнено! Его посмотрели, сделали какие-то уколы… Ну и сказали забирать с собой на передержку! И обратиться к ним где-нибудь через месяц — может, тогда места появятся. Конечно, как же!

До сих пор все сжималось внутри от возмущения, и Тайга искренне не понимал, почему согласился, а не выбросил треклятого монстра где-нибудь на улице!

А Куроко просто спокойно кивнул, принимая все как должное, и присел на корточки перед черным псом. Обхватил крупную голову ладонями, потрепал уши, позволил лизнуть себя в нос. И с едва заметной улыбкой сообщил:

— Это щенок добермана. Думаю, месяцев шесть или семь.

Тайга поперхнулся воздухом, уставившись на них во все глаза:

— Щенок?! Он станет еще больше?!

От одной этой мысли закружилась голова, Тайга шагнул в сторону, случайно уткнувшись коленом в бок Кагами Второго. Тот словно не заметил, с подозрением наблюдая за пришельцем и неуверенно переступая с лапы на лапу так, словно хотел попятиться, но ему не позволяла гордость. Тайга нахмурился, строго приказал, дернув мохнатое ухо:

— Не подведи! Это твоя территория! — потом объявил: — Я в душ!

И позорно сбежал.

Когда он вышел, вырываясь из клуб душного горячего пара, Куроко занимался с собаками на кухне, что-то серьезно им рассказывая, будто они способны были его понять. Вот ведь, нашел, на что тратить время!

Аппетита после всей этой беготни и нервотрепки не было никакого — Тайга уже не помнил, когда с ним такое случалось в последний раз, и даже растерялся, не зная, что в этом состоянии делать. Он прошел в гостиную, плюхнулся на диван, закрыл глаза и, закинув руки на спинку, едва не застонал, что наконец-то можно сесть. Тело двигалось с трудом, неповоротливое и неуклюжее, словно налитое свинцом, противно ныли плечи и поясница. Но в то же время внутри все крутило от нервной бодрости, потребности куда-то бежать и что-то делать — и одновременно от раздражения, что сил на это все уже не осталось.

За окном начинался дождь, крупные капли гулкой дробью ударяли по карнизу, и Тайга затерялся в этом звуке, ни о чем конкретном не думая.

И поэтому едва не подпрыгнул, когда его голого живота — он не стал надевать после душа футболку, только спортивные штаны — коснулись холодные пальцы. Куроко смотрел на него очень серьезно и спокойно, похожий на привидение в полумраке комнаты, и словно что-то прикидывал.

— Ты очень напряжен, Кагами-кун. Тебе необходимо расслабиться, иначе ты просто не сможешь встать завтра утром, несмотря на все будильники.

С этими словами он уверенно развел колени Тайги и опустился на пол, аккуратно подогнув ноги, как приличная японская жена. 

Ну что за бредовые ассоциации в голову лезут! Тайга неуверенно нахмурился. Надо бы что-то сказать, но что именно, и вообще, как-то все… Да у него до сих пор дыхание перехватывало, когда он видел Куроко таким, хотя сколько лет уже прошло! Но все равно, нужно же что-то сделать, как-то ответить, а тело совсем перестало слушаться, даже руку не поднять, только в животе медленно начинал тлеть тягучий жар возбуждения — от одного только предвкушения!

Куроко едва заметно улыбнулся, произнес:

— Только не надо слишком много думать, у тебя плохо получается, — и резко дернул вниз резинку штанов Тайги. И сразу обхватил член холодной ладонью.

— Ах ты!.. — воскликнул Тайга и едва не захлебнулся вдохом, дернулся, стиснул зубы.

Но Куроко уже в следующее мгновение убрал руку, потом потянулся снова к животу Тайги и стер косую полосу сажи на ребрах слева, тщательно и щекотно массируя подушечками пальцев. Тайга снова нахмурился, закусил губу, досадуя на себя. Помылся он и правда абы как — слишком торопился.

Он уже приготовился к очередному бесстрастно-ехидному комментарию, но Куроко вдруг опять посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, очень внимательно, не отпуская взгляда, и серьезно, почти торжественно объявил:

— Это был очень героический поступок, Кагами-кун.

И не ожидавший такого Тайга смутился еще сильнее, почувствовал, что краснеет, и поспешно выпалил в надежде сменить тему:

— Ты когда-нибудь начнешь звать меня просто по имени?!

Куроко небрежно пожал плечами и медленно повел ладонью ниже:

— Может быть.

Тайга не мог оторвать взгляда от чужих пальцев, почти белых на фоне его собственной загорелой кожи. Узкая ладонь, аккуратные лунки ногтей, остро выступающая косточка у запястья… чуть шершавые жесткие мозоли от мяча…

На сей раз он был готов к холодному прикосновению, медленно выдохнул, но все равно поерзал и проворчал:

— Что ж ты вечно ледышка такая!

И, поддавшись порыву, наклонился, чтобы поймать свободную ладонь Куроко. Подтянул ко рту, провел языком по линии жизни, осторожно прикусил костяшки. От кожи пахло лимонным средством для мытья посуды.

Куроко продолжал внимательно следить за ним, даже не мигая. Но, кажется, на мгновение задержал дыхание. И невозмутимо заявил, не пытаясь высвободиться:

— Тебе нравится.

А потом наклонился и поцеловал головку, обхватив ее мягкими теплыми губами.

И Тайгу едва не выгнуло над диваном от острого контраста — холод и такой внезапный жар. А он ведь даже не заметил, когда у него полностью встал. Возбуждение прокатывалось по телу покалывающими мурашками, и в таком состоянии Тайге нужно было совсем немного.

Он с трудом удержал стон, сильнее прикусил пальцы Куроко, неотрывно следя за тем, как его член медленно исчезает в глубине чужого рта, и от влажной тесноты что-то в низу живота скручивало почти до боли.

В этот момент Тайга чувствовал себя стопроцентно и безошибочно живым. Впервые после того, как вышел из охваченного огнем здания, похожего на декорации компьютерной игры.

Очень сложно оказалось побороть волну наслаждения, которая грозила захлестнуть с головой, но Тайга усилием воли все же справился, придержал Куроко за плечо и хрипло выдохнул:

— Подожди, я не хочу так, давай нормально! — поцеловал чужую ладонь, прежде чем выпустить из пальцев, и похлопал по своему бедру: — Иди сюда!

Куроко медленно отстранился, снова задержавшись губами на головке, но спорить не стал. Выпрямился, быстро разделся, аккуратно повесив одежду на подлокотник, и забрался к Тайге на колени, прильнув всем телом, дыша слишком размеренно и ровно. Сам он уже был наполовину возбужден.

Тайга, не удержавшись, несильно ущипнул светлый сосок — чужое дыхание на мгновение сбилось с ритма, — после чего подхватил Куроко под бедра, примериваясь и собираясь встать.

— Переберемся в спальню?

Кожа под его руками была гладкой и теплой, а еще очень знакомой. Здесь родинка, прямо под правым коленом, вот тут, ближе к крестцу, белая царапина шрама, и еще одна такая же — между лопатками. Тайга жадно ощупывал все, подсознательно желая убедиться, что Куроко в порядке — хотя его и рядом не было с тем пожаром, и вообще это глупая какая-то тревога.

Куроко поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее — и, разумеется, совершенно случайно потершись пахом о его член, — но отметил:

— Ты устал.

Тайга громко фыркнул:

— Ну уж тебя-то мне всегда хватит сил отнести!

Куроко прищурился и неодобрительно посмотрел на него:

— Это прозвучало не очень вежливо. Я не настолько низкий и легкий.

Голос у него был опасно невозмутимым, а холодные пальцы стльно впились Тайге в шею.

Да ладно, ну почему каждый раз так?!

— Я совсем не это имел в виду! — поспешил заверить Тайга. — Вечно ты находишь в моих словах что-то не то!

Куроко склонил голову набок, отчего челка скользнула на глаза, и едва заметно улыбнулся.

И Тайга вдруг понял, что его в очередной раз провели. Кровь бурлила от возбуждения и азарта, он крепче стиснул объятия и прорычал:

— Ну держись теперь!

И Куроко послушно держался, обвив его шею руками. 

Натруженные плечи выразили протест протяжной болью, но Тайга все равно привычно дотащил свою законную добычу до спальни — к счастью, идти было недалеко. А там оказалось, что Куроко уже успел заранее все приготовить: упаковка презервативов и флакончик смазки возлежали в центре подушки. Тайга, заметив это, громко фыркнул и уронил Куроко на кровать, отцепив от своей шеи. На пару секунд замер, разглядывая Куроко, прежде чем тоже забраться на постель и нависнуть над ним.

И наконец-то поцеловал, осторожно слизывая с чужих губ свой вкус. Куроко раскинулся под ним, угловатый и податливый, охотно подставляясь под прикосновения и едва слышно постанывая на каждом выдохе — похоже, возбуждение наконец накрыло с головой и его тоже.

В комнате было темно, если не считать фонаря за окном, и Тайге казалось, что его со всех сторон окружают тени, молчаливые и внимательные. Воздуха не хватало, было слишком душно и жарко, так, что по лицу струился соленый пот, который некогда было вытереть — рук не хватало. Потому что невозможно было оторваться, отвлечься — слишком завораживал контраст его ладоней на теле Куроко.

Тайга первым разорвал поцелуй, повел губами по подбородку и вниз, на шею, языком по пульсирующей жилке, прикусил возле ключиц, всем своим существом впитывая чужой довольный вдох. Под пальцами — светлая, гладкая кожа, а под ней — жесткие сильные мышцы. И еще глубже, в клетке ребер, — сердце, которое обычно бьется сильно и ровно. А сейчас — торопливо, взволнованно. И в унисон ему сердце самого Тайги точно так же заходится взволнованным стуком, боясь не успеть.

Кажется, он все-таки надышался сегодня дыма, потому что голова кружилась и мысли странно плыли. Но разве это важно здесь и сейчас?

Пальцы Куроко наконец-то согрелись — Тайга очень четко это ощутил, когда они снова обхватили его член и уверенно надели презерватив, пережали на мгновение под головкой, отчего где-то под веками вспыхнули треклятые звезды. 

Тайга едва не кончил прямо в этот момент, сдержался только чудом. Сам потянулся за флакончиком, торопливо отвинтил крышку, едва не разлив половину смазки на простынь, и принялся готовить Куроко, торопливо и жадно, пристально глядя в широко распахнутые глаза с расширенными зрачками. Он хотел сделать все тщательно, как следует, убеждал себя подождать, но Куроко вдруг раздраженно застонал, обхватил его ногами за пояс и требовательно сжал, словно тисками выдавливая воздух. А потом приподнялся и поцеловал, больно укусив за нижнюю губу.

И правильно, Тайга тоже не готов был больше ждать!

Он скользнул внутрь, почти не ощутив сопротивления, медленно и осторожно. Погладил ладонями мелко дрожащие бедра и толкнулся до самого упора. Позволил чужому языку проникнуть в рот, выждал еще пару мгновений — и наконец начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп.

Он знал, что долго не продержится. Да и Куроко, откинувшись на подушку, метался под ним, зажмурив глаза и прерывисто выдыхая. Тайге очень хотелось снова его поцеловать, но он боялся задохнуться, поэтому просто несильно сжал зубы на чужом плече.

И ощутил, как ему на живот вдруг плеснуло горячее, и Куроко весь выгнулся в судороге. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Тайга кончил тоже — не столько от ощущений, сколько от самого зрелища перед ним и под ним.

А в следующее мгновение у него за спиной кто-то раскатисто рявкнул.

От неожиданности Тайга даже не успел испугаться, только не удержал равновесие и рухнул на кровать. В последний момент подставил локоть, чтобы не придавить Куроко всем своим весом, изумленно уставился в удивленные глаза напротив и только после этого резко обернулся.

Мохнатые зубастые твари, все трое, сидели рядком возле двери и наблюдали за ними с неприкрытым интересом.

Тайга медленно вдохнул, выдохнул — и раздраженно прорычал:

— Какого хрена?!

Куроко дрожащей ладонью вытер со лба пот, отбрасывая назад промокшую челку, и серьезно объявил:

— Полагаю, они соскучились.

Тайга чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения, уверенный, что над ним снова издеваются.

— Да так и импотентом стать можно же!

— Ничего, Кагами-кун, я в тебя верю, — успокоил его Куроко, проведя шершавой ладонью по щеке.

И Тайга замер, посмотрел на него сверху вниз — раскрасневшегося, взъерошенного, притворно спокойного, с исцелованными припухшими губами, ярко-малиновыми пятнами засосов на ключицах и каплями спермы на животе. А Куроко, словно специально — да наверняка специально! — медленно поднял руку ко рту и облизал пальцы.

Тайга ощутил, что его снова ведет, с присвистом втянул в себя воздух.

После чего уверенно приказал:

— Пошли вон.

И даже не удивился, когда собаки неожиданно подчинились.

* * *

Утром после дождя небо за окном было ясное и ярко-синее, словно отмытое. Тайга проснулся еще до будильника, выбрался из кокона одеял и чужих конечностей и отправился на кухню, позевывая и почесывая живот. Он был бодр и голоден.

Приготовление полноценного завтрака заняло почти полчаса. Тайга подозревал, что стая за это время нагло разлеглась на его кровати вокруг Куроко, но решил не проверять, чтобы поберечь нервы.

Солнечные лучи косыми полосами ложились на пол, сковородка аппетитно шкворчала, и весь мир в целом казался подозрительно классной штукой.

Наконец, как раз когда кофе-машина закончила варить вторую порцию, на кухню выполз Куроко — назвать его способ передвижения как-то иначе было затруднительно. Заспанный, лохматый, обряженный в слишком большую для него рубашку, он цапнул в одну руку кружку с кофе, а другой потянулся за пакетом с собачьим кормом и чуть его не уронил. Тайга со вздохом забрал у него пакет, сам наполнил миски и громко позвал:

— Эй, Вторые, жрать идите!

Дружное цоканье когтей по ламинату стало почти мгновенным ответом.

Куроко что-то благодарно пробормотал, явно не до конца еще проснувшись, и прислонился лбом к плечу Тайги. Обнять его было самым логичным и естественным решением в мире.

При свете дня черный пес не казался уже таким огромным. Он был раза в полтора меньше Кагами Второго, с длинными изящными лапами и стоящими торчком ушами, которые выглядели слишком большими для его головы.

И зубы. Нельзя забывать про блестящие белые зубы, особенно клыки, каждый из которых был длиной с фалангу пальца.

О чем вообще Тайга вчера думал, когда решил привести это к себе домой?!

Тецуя Второй восторженно носился по всей кухне — ему явно больше хотелось играть, а не есть. Кагами Второй мялся в дверях, не то с опаской, не то со смущением косясь на нового пса, который первым рванул к мискам и теперь жадно хрустел разноцветными гранулами, словно его ни разу в жизни не кормили. Нет, вообще-то, здоровый аппетит Тайга только одобрял, но не за счет своих нервов.

Куроко отставил на стол опустевшую кружку, довольно выдохнул и сообщил:

— Надо будет сегодня купить молока и тофу, ты просил напомнить. А еще подобрать другой корм для Ахомине-чан. Щенкам требуется особое сбалансированное питание.

Тайга негромко фыркнул и поцеловал его в макушку, после прошедшей ночи согласный на все.

Но потом в голове с опозданием щелкнуло, и он слегка нахмурился:

— Погоди, «чан»?

Куроко запрокинул голову, глядя на него с легким удивлением. И прихлопнул внезапным:

— Кагами-кун, ты не проверил? Это девочка.

Тайга в шоке уставился на самодовольную клыкастую ухмылку черной твари и пришел к выводу, что минувшим вечером явно свернул в жизни куда-то не туда.

Но самое досадное — даже это все равно не отменяло того факта, что Тайга ощущал себя глубоко и безнадежно семейным человеком.


End file.
